Multi-blade mower decks have been manufactured and sold with hinged baffles that may be pivoted between side discharge and mulching positions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,358 entitled “Mower Having a Mower Deck Adapted for Selective Mulching or Non-Mulching Modes” relates to a multi-blade mower deck with hinged baffles that may pivot from side discharge to mulching positions. The hinged baffles may be secured to the underside of the mower deck by threaded fasteners or welds, and the baffles connected to a control structure on top of the deck.
Mulch kits also have been manufactured and sold for multi-blade mower decks, which typically include one or more mulch plugs, plates or baffles that an operator may secure to the underside of the mower deck. These mulch kits are relatively low in cost, but the operator must reach under the deck to remove the plugs, plates or baffles to convert the mower back to the side discharge position.
There is a need for a mulch kit that is relatively inexpensive and easy to install, but does not require an operator to reach under the deck to remove plugs, plates or baffles to convert the mower between the side discharge and mulching positions. There is a need for a low cost mulch kit with a control lever mounted on top of the deck that an operator may use to move the baffles between side discharge and mulching positions. There is a need for a mulch kit with a control lever that has fewer parts than existing mulch/side discharge systems.